


Cheater Cheater

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Affairs, Arguments, Cheating, Confusion, Drunk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Lust, Married Couple, Regrets, Unrequited Lust, friends - Freeform, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: You know what people say about what happens in Vegas..it stays there. But what happens if it comes back to haunt you? And what especially happens when you don't fight it?





	1. What Happens In Vegas..

Rey was in trouble, big trouble. She couldn't believe she did it - well she could because she did, but she couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that she let it happen, sure she was drunk but that didn't give her a right. You don't just have sex with a guy no - especially when you're married, it's not right. It's wrong, it's sin! But it happened, it fucking happened and now she was in deep shit. She wouldn't tell anyone of course, but Ben has to know, she was basically lying to him. She exposed herself to another man, she knew she never should've went to Vegas. It was a bad idea from the start.

Rey was already drunk when they got back to the hotel on their last night, and Jessika insisted on them going down to the club and Rey couldn't argue because she was too turnt to not turn up some more. So her, Jessika, Jannah, and Kaydel went downstairs to where the club was. It was supposed to be a girls vacay together to do wild things, but not as wild as cheating on your husband. That crossed a line. Everything was fine until Finn walked in, fucking Finn. Yeah they knew each other, a friend of a friends, that she might've used to have a crush on in the past. She was over it but that didn't mean he was ugly. But they knew one another and that's why she didn't mind taking him to her room, he was supposed to make sure she was safe, that's all. Fuck. That wasn't all. She didn't even understand how the fuck he was in Vegas, he wasn't invited to party with them. And he has a wife, _Rose_ is his wife and she's a really sweet and adorable human being.

But there they stood at her hotel room door as Rey struggled to stick her key card in, giggling at how she was failing at the simplest thing. Finn had no intention of having sex with her, but he just happened to drink a little too. And when she opened that door and hugged him goodbye, it was more like a hello because it was only just the beginning. They hugged, for the longest time, feeling warm in each other's embarrassed. Eyes closed, hearts beating. The moment amorous. They let go, and Rey looked him straight in the eyes as he looked in hers. Then, with a snap, they were attacking each other's lips. She had jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he entered her room closing the door behind them. This was not planned. Rey thought to herself. Stop it right now, you're married! But she couldn't stop, his soft full lips felt to good on hers. To good to stop, to not give in. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he welcomed it with no hesitation, bending over to place her on the bed softly.

Their lips parted for air and they both took heavy breaths. "Finn-" she kissed him. "we shouldn't do this." 

"I know," he kissed her. "then let's stop."

"I don't want to." She admitted wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Neither do I." He agreed, she smiled and bit her bottom lip. "So let's not." 

She nodded happily, kissing him again. "Okay." Those words were the last words they said to each other before going completely ham on each other. You'd think they were rabbits doing their breeding for the season because they just kept going and didn't stop. They didn't even think to wear protection, clearly if this wasn't supposed to happen. 

It went on for hours in different positions and techniques, covered sweat and other liquids, honestly impressive - but no it was wrong they shouldn't have done it. Cheating is bad no matter how it happened. But if felt so good. Rey lay there on her back moaning with her legs spread wide as Finn pounded into her, grunting and squeezing her boob. She grabbed his hand and sucked his fingers looking at him seductively, literally losing their minds at the sight. Let's be honest, they didn't drink _that_ much. If they knew this was going to happen they would've drank enough to forget it. But they remember alright, and the day after was even worse than that night because they were aware of what happened. 

Rey didn't even realize she was in Vegas, when she turned over and saw Finn staring at her in horror she returned the look and was hit with a horrendous headache. They both scrambled out of the bed away from each other, not realizing they were both naked.

"What the fuck did we do?" He asked afraid to hear the truth.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Shit..we're in trouble." Her hand dropped to her waist and she sighed looking at Finn and his naked body, not even trying to cover themselves. He looked good, but that wasn't the point. He had to leave and hopefully and unfortunately never see her again. "Grab your clothes and get out." She demanded. He did so, not arguing at all. Rey watched as he bent down picking up his clothes from the floor, seeing his tight full moon stars at her begging her to smack it. She must've still been drunk. He put on his underwear and shirt, covering his - was - used to be exposed body from her view. It was disappointing.

Finn turned around and looks at her, brow quirked, she was almost afraid the disappointment showed. "..you gonna..put some clothes on?" 

Rey looked down at her body, boobs just hanging for him to see and no underwear on either. She didn't even realize. "Oh shit!" She covered herself quickly and he chuckled. She pulled the bed sheet from the mattress and covered herself. "Get out!" She shouted out of frustration.

"I'm going, I'm going.." he walked past her towards the door, then looked back. "..I'm so sorry this happened. I didn't mean for it-"

"Just..just go." She instructed, not wanting to hear another word from him. It would just make things so much worse. It'd be best if they never saw each other again honestly. He left without a goodbye shutting the door behind him. Rey sighed shaking her head. Boy oh boy was she in trouble. She quickly got dressed and packed her clothes to go home, she couldn't stay there any longer especially not in that room where all she could think about was how pleasurable the night before was. It was guilty pleasure that she wanted more of and she hated herself for it. 

That was a week ago, and although Rey was still beating herself up over it..thinking about it every waking night and when she looked herself in the mirror she only saw the cheater, she was finally calming down about the whole situation. She hasn't heard or seen Finn and that was good, because she didn't want to see or hear from him and be reminded about how good their last encounter was. That's why she's really upset, because she enjoyed cheating. It made her sick that she wanted to go back for more, that she really didn't want Finn to leave the hotel room that morning. It was wrong. 

But the event's of tonight had really become a distraction for her, they were at a family party. That took place on the patio of a roof in the Bronx enjoying some champagne while some soft music played on the speakers. The party took place outside as the sun began to set. Together they sat at a table, Rey twitching her leg chugging some champagne. While Ben sat there with his legs crossed, he tapped her knee and smiled. "How're you doing?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" she chuckled as this was his fifth time asking her.

He shrugged his shoulders sipping his drink with her. "You seem distant."

"I'm always distant." she reminded, assuring him that there was no need to ask any further questions. But of course, a Solo's got to prod.

"Yeah but," he sat up straight. "you're usually more social than I am at these events. You didn't even speak to my mom."

"I said hi." she admitted, not wanting to speak to his mother. She couldn't look into the warm brown eyes of the mother of the man she cheated on. She just couldn't. Ben clearly wasn't amused by her sass and didn't ask anything else. Instead he stood to his feet.

"Wanna come to the bar with me?"

"Sure." she nodded getting up to follow him. They passed a few groups of people and the speakers, hearing the noise grow distant just a little bit. "Lemme get a beer." she ordered leaning against the counter. Ben disappeared off to the side to speak to someone. While she watched the bartender make her drink as she began falling back into the dark hole of thoughts racing in her head. She told herself what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, in fact all the girls chanted that on the way _to_ Vegas. She wasn't the first to make a mistake like that, so she needs to let it go. But she couldn't, because she wanted more. "Thank you." she said as the bartender passed her the glass. She doused it down quickly with her head up to the sky, taking every last drop.

"Rey..." Ben announced as she continued to chug, she hummed letting him know she had her attention. "This is Finn Storm."

Suddenly, she choked on her drink throwing her head forward as she tried to gasp for air. Ben patted her back helping her. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" she assured alcohol still in her breathing tube. She looked up to see him..again. Finn.

"Hi." he offered his hand for her to shake, the same hand that was in her mouth just eight days before.

"Finn..we know each other, we're not really strangers. Ben, we know each other." she admitted in the most dispirited way. "We have mutual friends." 

Ben looked at his wife who was still trying to drink what was left of her bourbon even after choking on it. "You didn't tell me you knew him."

"Well you didn't ask." she sassed shrugging her shoulders. She looked at Finn, only seeing that night. How he was so good to her. She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, I need a drink." she turned back towards the bar and ordered some shots for herself. Unfortunately for her, Finn didn't get the hint. He approached her from behind.

"We need to talk." he whispered almost in her ear. That wasn't helping her at all, it only made her feel warm and tingly. She shrugged off the feeling and turned to look at him, he was closer than she thought. Their noses were nearly touching so she backed up. 

"About what?" she crossed her arms impudently. 

His eyes grew at the obliviousness. "About that _night_ Rey.." in his eyes, was a mix between many emotions all telling her that he seriously needed to speak to her. Maybe the speaking would be good? It might just help her stop thinking about it all.

"Okay fine." she sighed dropping her arms. "But not here. Follow me." Rey led him to a the other side of the patio where there were no people, no music no nothing. It was just them, in a small spot in between in front of the building as everyone was on the patio - it was basically a ledge they were on with. It showed a beautiful view of the city that she'd take a picture of if it weren't for the circumstance. "What do you want to talk about?"

He pushed his lips together, his hands shoved in his pockets as he stared at the ground nervously. "I know you don't want to hear this but..I can't stop thinking about you." he admitted. "Ever since that night I've just been craving you, wanting you and I know we're both married and we shouldn't but..I can't stop myself."

Her jaw had dropped, had he been going through the same thing as her? She didn't even think about how he might of felt, only about how she never wanted to see him again. The news was great that she to hear wasn't going through it alone but awful that it was a thing they were going through. But she wasn't going to admit to him that she felt the same, it would only make matters worse. 

"..I don't know what to do.." he said, his head down in guilt. 

Rey placed her hands on his shoulder and lifted his head up by his chin. There was something she needed to say, something she was supposed to say, but she couldn't find the words. And standing there, just them, looking into his eyes as they sparkled. She could see the reflection of the pink sky above them which was even more arousing. The wind blowing a perfectly cool breeze through the trees, with nothing but space between them. Her hand still holding his chin. She couldn't stop herself, she couldn't _control_ herself, she leaned in closer and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is something I'm considering to be a whole multiple chapter..let me know what you think, I kind of need some inspiration.


	2. These are His Confessions

Rey sat there in the passengers seat on the way home, staring blankly at the road ahead. She did it..again and to make matters worse her husband was at the party when it happened, he could've caught her and she wasn't necessarily drunk this time. Just a little tipsy. There Ben was driving like nothing ever happened, like their marriage was going well and they were loyal to each other. That wasn't the truth..and it hurt her knowing that. 

Finn pushed her against the brick wall kissing her neck while pinning her hands by her head. His kisses were so passionate and genuine and warm, they felt so good. So good that Rey has a hard time trying to steady her breathing, she leaned her head back against the wall moaning quietly to the pink sky that only aroused her even more. The building was ten floors tall so they wouldn't be seen without binoculars. He released his heated lips off her neck and she hoped he didn't leave a mark, no matter how sexy it would be. He let her hands free as his curved around her waist, now kissing her mouth. It was just as good sober as it was drunk, except with the thought of what they were doing. Rey helplessly tugged at his pants, whimpering for him to take them off.

He looked at her. "You sure?"

She looked him in his eyes, in all honesty and begged him. "Please."

"Okay." He nodded, unbuckling his belt. Just the sight of him and the knowledge of what he was going to do next made her go wild. She pulled down her underwear and played with herself in anticipation, her clit was hard..and wet. Finn paused when he saw her, swallowing hard. He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his marvelous, already stimulated, cock. She licked her lips at the sight of it, then looked him in the eye as she knelt to the ground. He knew what she was going to do and he was ready, so ready. She grabbed and stroked his dick, watching his expression grow weak as his eyes closed in pleasure. He groaned and moved his hips. She licked his shaft giving him a little tease before taking him all the way, sucking and stroking. It felt so good to both of them. She missed this feeling, taking him in sloppily. He began to push himself further down her throat and she did nothing to stop it, it was so hot. His hands pulling her head back and forth against him.

Then he bent down and pulled up her dress to play with her clit, rubbing it vigorously. Her breath trembled against him as she held back a moan. She continued to suck him off, even better now that he was pleasuring her. It was so good, so so good. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore she pushed him on the ground and sat on his dick riding him till the stars were visible. She didn't like that they were still fully clothed, it ruined the idea of running her hands down his bare chest but the fun was still possible. She bounced on him, up and down his throbbing shaft at the incoming of her orgasm. The feeling of him inside her was just unlike any other, she's never felt anything so amazing and she's had sex before. What was it about this guy? He thrust up into her, enjoying the sight of her rubbing her clit and sucking her fingers. It was so fucking sexy to him. Then, without warning, he came inside her and the feeling of his sperm swimming around in her made her cum herself, she stretched her hole as juices of arousal squirt everywhere. 

Rey collapsed by his side, looking up at the sky. The heat of the moment being gone taking them back to the real world. 

"We deserve whatever's coming to us." She claimed, catching her breath. Finn has no response to that, instead he got up putting his softened penis away and zipping up his pants. She sat up and watched as he walked back towards the party, with no word. She understood completely and there was nothing to say anyway. It was clear they were bad people. Quickly, she got up and put her underwear back on following his path back to the party.

So yeah, she did it again because she clearly hasn't learned from her mistakes. She wanted to scream and pull her hair, knowing that this was going to haunt her just as much as it did the first time. Maybe even worse. 

It was dark now, Rey sat up in the bed reading a book her legs crossed over each other. The bathroom light on and door open as Ben brushed his teeth for the night. Her reading glasses on and fingers pinching the corner of the paper like she was going to turn it, as if she was actually reading, but she wasn't no. She was thinking about Finn and the two hot moments they've had. His lips were so good on hers, so soft and warm and wet. Just thinking about them made her aroused. Ben came out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth as he brushed the back of his teeth.

"That was the most boring party I've ever been to." He admitted through a foamy mouth. She couldn't relate at all, because as much of a drag the event was, it got better - so much better thanks to Finn. "And how about Finn? He kind of came out of nowhere right?"

Her heart skipped at his name and she looked back down at her book. Pretending she didn't have interest."Hehe..yeah." 

He went back to the bathroom to spit. "I don't like that guy, you know I don't like that guy. There's just something about him that I feel like he's not telling everyone." 

She looked up at him. "W-why would you think that?"

"Because I don't like him." He admitted, Rey took off her reading glasses and looked at him seriously. 

"Finns a nice guy..and if you don't have a reason not to like him then you shouldn't be complaining." She assured shrugging her shoulders. "He hasn't done anything to you."

"Why're you defending him?" He asked rinsing his mouth. 

Rey didn't realize how she sounded. Was she being defensive? "I-I'm not." She placed the book on the bedside table. "I'm going to bed." she lowered herself under the covers.

He came out of the bathroom and walked to his dresser picking a shirt to wear to bed. His expression sour. "No, we're talking about this. Why're you defending a guy you barely even know?"

"I do know him actually," she scowled. "he's Poe's best friend and we've seen each other around."

He put on a gray shirt over his head. "That doesn't mean you know him."

"Oh and you do? Liking him for no reason whatsoever, then getting mad when I choose his side!"

"Because I'm your husband Rey," he raised his voice. "you're supposed to be on my side! Even if you don't agree with me, I did the same for you when you complained about how bitchy Phas is!"

"I don't have to be on your side!" she argued, shouting back. "God, we don't have to agree on everything! Just because we're married doesn't mean that I'm supposed to do certain things and your supposed to do certain things, no. We're two people with different opinions who just happened to be married."

"Fine, whatever." 

"No it's not 'whatever' you need to know it because I'm sick and tired of you expecting me to do things."

"Alright, I get it, I won't - tell you how I feel anymore."

Rey glared at him clenching her jaw, she hated when he did that. When he took something she said to a whole other way, an offensive and insulting way. Like if she'd say 'leave me alone' he'd say 'then divorce me." It was ridiculous and pissed her off every fucking time. She took a deep breath and tilted her head. "You can sleep on the couch tonight, I'm sure you won't be bothered by it. Even if you are you wouldn't be able to tell me anyway so..goodnight."

He shook his head stripping his jeans off. "I'm not sleeping on the couch-"

"Well you're not sleeping with me." she crossed her arms. 

"Why!? Because of Finn?" Her face went red, for a second she thought he knew about them. Well - there was no them per se. It was only twice and only twice, no more than that. Before she could say anything, he continued. "It's unfair that I can't be able to sleep in my bed because of a disagreement."

"It's not about Finn Ben. Sometimes you say things that get me mad, I'll sleep on the couch if I have to. I just don't want to be near you right now." she got off the bed grabbing her book and made her way to the living room where she lay on the couch.

* * *

Finn lay there in bed in the dark of his room, his wife Rose sleeping peacefully next to him. He stared at the ceiling with wide eyes, mind racing. How could he let it happen again? It was so good, so good having her lips on his dick. She took him in so well even through his thrust. It's her fault, she did this. Why did she have to kiss him, or lead them to a private place? Was she planning on it? Did she want him? He didn't know, all he knew was that he has a wife that he had cheated on and he won't be able to look at her without thinking of his dick inside Rey rather than her. Because Rey felt so good and so much better. 

He liked her a lot, ever since he met her. But the whole thing wasn't even supposed to happen. As much as Finn liked her, he didn't mean to get into any sort of relations with her. They weren't even in any relations it was just an unintentional mishaps. But it felt so different with her, it felt right. It didn't feel like they were cheating, there was something in her eyes. It was more than lust. It's like when they're together..there was nothing else that mattered. They were - hypnotized by each other, lost in one another. Just thinking of that night they had together made him lose control, he imagined his hands on her body, kissing on her soft skin. 

Finn couldn't believe that he was lying in bed with his wife, thinking of another woman. That wasn't like him, he was loyal. He doesn't cheat on people - yet he did. He did on his own, he made that decision being aware of the consequences. He couldn't see Rey again, the only way for him to stop thinking of her is to stay away from her. He only showed up to the part because he knew she was going to be there, all he wanted to do was talk. _Talk_. How does talking turn into sex? He got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Thinking about Rey was not helping him forget. He turned on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror, he was angry. Infuriated. 

As he washed his face with water he heard Rose groan in the room and listened to the bed creak, then her slippers drag across the floor. Soon she was visible, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Leaning on it as she stared at him with tired eyes. "..couldn't sleep?"

He shook his head, face dripping with water, his thoughts still on Rey. "No." 

Her teeth sucked pitifully as she wrapped her arms around his stomach standing on her toes to kiss the back of his neck. He smiled holding her hands. It didn't feel right, it was like he was lying straight to her face. Looking at her reflection she looked so happy, but it was a lie because she didn't know what was really going on. He couldn't keep it from her, Rose is a good person who deserves an honest man. It was a decision he knew he'd regret, but he'll just add it to the list. He let go of her hands and turned around to look at her. 

She was smiling until she saw the guilt in his eyes. "..what's wrong?"

Finn didn't know how to say it, there was no good way to say it. So he told her flat out. "I cheated on you." he confessed.

Rose's soft expression turned to hurt and confusion as she backed away from him. "..what?"

"I'm sorry Rose..I know that won't fix it but I am. I didn't mean for it to happen." he reached out to her and she moved away.

"No, no no no. You..you can't.." she bewailed shaking her head in shock. She looked up into his eyes painfully. "..when?"

"When I went to Vegas with Poe..it was a complete accident." 

"That was a week ago." she said over him, becoming visibly upset. "You've kept it a secret this whole time?"

"I didn't know how to tell you - and I was still in shock of it happening. I'm sorry.."

"Why're you telling me now?" she asked, tone hurt. "After all this time?"

"It..happened again..today." he admitted and he could tell that broke her even more. Her lips quivering and her eyes growing teary the more he spoke. "And I was lying to you..sleeping next to you knowing that I cheated on you. I couldn't live with you being oblivious to my mistakes. That's why I'm up, it was what I was thinking about." he explained to her, though it didn't look like she was listening. "I know you're upset..so I'll just pack my bags and go.." 

"Please." she agreed stepping out of the way so he could leave. Her voice cracked as she tried to hold back tears, standing there frozen in disbelief. She turned around and watched him pack his clothes, wiping the tears off her face. Finn stuffed his clothes into the luggage, he would stay at Poe's place for the night though he knew his friend would be pissed at him. He zipped up the baggage and grabbed it by the handle, Rose following him out to the front door. She had one more thing to ask. "Finn?"

He turned around and looked at his wife. She couldn't even look him in the eye she was so hurt. "..who was it?"

Not sure if he should answer it, he looked to the floor thinking he'll just add it to the list of regrets. "..Rey." 


	3. You..What?

Rey slept curled up on the couch, book resting tented on her cheek and body aching from being held in the same position all night. She had no blanket and the living room liked to get freezing during the night for some reason. It wasn't like Ben wasn't petty, because if he wasn't he would've gotten her a blanket. A dick sometimes. She woke up to the loud ringing of her phone next to her, wondering who it could possibly be she sat up, the book falling off her face and onto the floor. She grabbed her phone and looked at the blurry caller id as her eyes adapted to the light. It was Rose. That's odd, Rose never called her - or texted for that matter. They didn't talk much. She picked it up and put the phone by her ear.

"Hello?" she spoke, her voice dry. 

"Hey Rey." she deadpanned. The vibe Rey got wasn't good and she wasn't really sure why.

"How are you? How are things?" she asked wholeheartedly, it has been a long time since they spoke. Thanksgiving to be exact, the same thanksgiving her and Finn were giving each other googly eyes at the dinner table. 

"Things aren't going well actually." she admitted, building up to the news. Rey still wasn't sure what was going on, she didn't suspect Finn would snitch on her no. "Finn told me he's been having an affair for a week now."

Her heart rose to her throat and dropped to her stomach, she swallowed as her hands began to sweat. She wasn't cold anymore. "Really? That's horrible I'm so sorry Rose."

"Are you Rey? Because he also told me who he had it with." she announced. Rey pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, why would Finn tell her that? "I can't believe you did this, I seriously can't believe that you had sex with my husband."

"Listen Ros-"

"No, you listen!" she demanded sternly, her voice cracking. "He..broke my heart. I am hurting because of him and you because I know it's not just his fault. And I don't care if were drunk, hell - I don't give a shit if you two were sober. You both did it, knew what you were doing. You put this on yourselves!" 

She was speechless as Rose went off on her, she couldn't argue because it was wrong. She knew she was going to be in deep shit as soon as she woke up next to him. They both have the same thing to lose. She can't believe he told Rose it was her he slept with, she was definitely going to get him for that.

"Not only did you do it once, but you did it again. So that tells me this is a thing that's gonna to keep going and there's nothing Ill be able do to stop it. I'm hurt, so hurt. I have been nothing but good to him, so why is this what I get in return?"

'Maybe because he doesn't love you.' Rey thought knowing that was the truth, he never looked at Rose the way he looked at her. "I can't apologize enough Rose.."

Silence. "..does Ben know?"

"No, he doesn't." she cleared her throat looking down the hall to where their room was, hoping he couldn't hear her. "I'm gonna tell him alright? It's my place to."

"No Rey it's not. You're the culprit not the victim, I'm telling him it's better that way. While I'm doing that, you can continue to fuck my husband."

She sighed. "Rose it isn't a thing, we aren't a thing. It was an accident-"

"Accidents don't happen twice!" she barked. She was clearly hurt, really hurt. "...you know what? Forget it, I shouldn't have called you."

"Rose wait-" the phone hung up. Rey sighed and walked back over to the couch, dropping herself on it while rubbing her forehead. Where were the good days when everyone was friends? Now she has to deal with this shit. She scrolled through her phone looking for Finn's number. This couldn't be happening, this isn't happening. She told herself, afraid that Rose might just tell everyone of their scandal. Rey knew she'd never be forgiven for this. She pressed the call button by his name and listened as the phone rang internally, her leg shaking in anticipation as she chewed her bottom lip in frustration.

"Rey?" his voice said from the other side, she could tell he just woke up. His voice sounded so sexy in the morning.

"What the fuck Finn?!" she blurted a little too loudly, quickly she walked out the front door barefoot to her car to speak there so Ben didn't have another excuse to argue with her. There was no way in hell she was going to tell Ben, not yet and probably not ever. He wouldn't take it well at all. 

He sighed through the speaker. "..she told you didn't she?"

"Fuck yeah she told me! Who do you think you are telling her it was me?"

"The fuck was I supposed to say it was? Beyoncé? I had to tell her the truth, I couldn't lie to her she doesn't deserve that."

"But why did you have to tell her it was me? Now she's going to tell Ben and I can't have that on me right now." she complained already stressing too much about the situation before it even happened.

"Then tell him yourself."

"No!" she shouted. "I'm not going to tell him, he isn't the type to just cry about it Finn you know that. Gosh I just want this to be over." she sighed. "All this stress." 

"Alright..calm down okay. Take a deep breath woosah."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down Finn." she threatened pointing her finger at him even though he wasn't able to see it. "I have a right to be upset. I can't believe we did what we did. And I can't believe we did it twice." 

"Look why don't I come over-"

"No! I never want to see you again!"

"-and help us get through it." they said over each other. "I'm coming over okay? And I'm gonna bring some breakfast and we're just going to have a day without worries."

"That's impossible Finn, you can't come over - no!"

"Already on my way bye!" he hung up on her causing her to scoff in offense. Rey through her phone on the seat next to her and ran her hands through her scalp, pulling her hair. So many thoughts thinking of the worse that could happen if Ben found out, he was just getting through with his anger problems..she was not trying to bring them back no way. If he found out about this he'd probably black out and only god knows what he might do.

"FUCK SHIT SHIT FUCK!" she hit the steering wheel causing the car to honk. She got out of the car and slammed the door going back inside, she went to the bedroom to find Ben wasn't there. She looked around the house. "Ben? Ben are you here?" she called looking into the bathroom, no sign of him. He didn't tell her he was leaving, didn't even leave a text or anything.

Well, since he was gone, she decided to take a shower and see if the water would wash away all her problems. It didn't, but it was a definite calming shower. Temporarily taking her mind of things and leaving her to focus on other things that didn't really matter, like why do penguins have wings if they can't fly. She washed her hair then got out just as there was a knock on the door. She sighed knowing that it was Finn and walked to the door to open it, she hid her body from him, only poking her head out. He stood there at the doorstep with a bag of food in his hand.

"Finn, please, go you shouldn't be here _especially_ now." she begged.

"I'm here as a friend nothing more." 

"You _are_ nothing more." she assured, noticing his eyes go a little softer as if he was hurt by that. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings. She looked at what he was carrying. "..what's in the bag?"

"Blueberry waffles." he answered catching her interest. Just then her stomach rumbled telling her just how hungry she was. She opened the door wider, still hiding her body. "Come in." 

Finn entered her house looking around, he's only been here twice with the company of Poe and Rose for game nights. Even then they couldn't keep their eyes off one another. It was different then, neither of them were married at the time. He sat down on the couch and looked at her, she looked at him. They just looked at each other. 

"I'm gonna go get dressed I'll be right out." She told him before heading to her room, thoughts running in her mind. Thinking why she let him in, this was a bad idea. Especially after yesterday when she kissed him soberly, was he not aware that she had feelings for him? Or did he think she was just drunk? Rey was not a light weight, and he knew that. Doesn't he remember thanksgiving? It wouldn't be a surprise if he didn't, no one does. Everyone got so drunk. But they kissed that night, it was one under intoxication so they didn't think anything of it. Hell, they barely remember it.

"Um..Rey?"

His voice startled her, causing her to clutch her chest as she spun to see him. "What? What is it?" She asked hoarsely.

"Sorry, but.." his words trailed off as his eyes fell down her body. 

"Stop." She said shifting a little. "You said you're here as a friend."

"I am here as a friend, and friends help their friends feel better in situations where they're stressed. That's why I brought the food."

"Okay.." she nodded. "..thanks for that. Can I..get dressed now?" 

"Oh, yeah! Sorry. Um..I just want to let you know that what we're going through right now..we'll go through together. I don't want you to feel like everyone's attacking you, we're going through the same thing remember that."

"You too. I'm here for you. Also-" she started, she sat on the bed preparing to vent to him. "being honest, I want to talked about how I'm not completely the bad guy. Ben has done some pretty shitty things too, and I've noticed something a lot since you and I have..you know."

"Really?" He allowed himself further into the room and sat next to her. "What?" 

Rey stared blankly at the floor, her mouth open to speak. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how much of a lie she might have actually been living. "This marriage I'm in its...it's not real. Instead of two people working together as one it's two people doing their own thing. I mean - even during sex, we're not trying to pleasure anyone but ourselves. It's like we're not even married, only until he goes and rants about how I'm his wife and I'm supposed to do this and that."

"He's a dick."

"You're just saying that cause you don't like him."

"I don't like him because he's a dick, he still in therapy?"

"Yeah.." she admitted sadly. "He's doing better though. Less holes in the walls."

Finn scoffed at that shaking his head. "What do you see in him?"

"Why're you asking, are you jealous?"

"No, Rey," he said aggressively. "I'm just worried for you, you've always seemed to end up worth the wrong guy." 

"Says you," she clapped back. "you married a woman you never even loved." 

"Hey I do love Rose-"

"No. You don't Finn. You never did. I can see it in your eyes - anyone can! You only married her because that's what she wanted."

"Oh like you love Ben? Why'd you marry him huh? Because I know you don't like him at all."

Rey shook her head at him. "If you're gonna argue with me, you can leave." 

He stood up and paced around rubbing his forehead anxiously. "No I'm not here to argue with you Rey. I just..I'm just stressed, none of this should've happened."

"I know, I shouldn't have let you bring me to my room-"

"No not that! This! We shouldn't be here, I shouldn't have - married Rose..I don't love her not like that. You shouldn't have married Ben either. If we're cheating on them with each other it's obvious that..we married the wrong people."

Her brows furrowed. "What are you saying? We should get married?" she chuckled at the thought, though it did make her tingle. "An affair is no way to start a healthy relationship."

"It depends on the people..I mean - we've done a bad thing but that doesn't mean we are bad. Plenty of people make mistakes."

"That doesn't make us any better." she clarified. "Anyway I have to get dressed so..can you go?"

"You do know what I'm saying though right Rey? What I'm confessing to you?"

She looked at him, knowing exactly what he was saying but refusing to believe it. He loved her? Was that even possible in the time span this whole thing has happened? Maybe he always did. She knew he liked her but love? That was kind of strange. Although the crazier thing was..she might feel the same.


	4. It's OK

Rey came out of the room fully dressed, wearing a big shirt and underwear, and sat by him quietly. She hadn't given him an answer on his confession because it was foolish. They couldn't play Romeo and Juliet. They were already in deep shit as it was. Then again, having an affair with someone you love is better than having sex with someone you don't. She looked in the brown bag and pulled out the famous blueberry waffles for the both of them. She could feel his eyes on her, like he was trying to read her mind. She lifted open the container and stabbed the waffle with a fork sticking it into her mouth.

"So how'd Rose take it?" she asked. "I predict it was bad."

"No - well yeah..she is heartbroken. Probably throwing all of my belongings outside the house as we speak. But I deserve it..I hurt her pretty badly." he looked at her. "You should tell Ben." she opened her mouth to argue but he spoke over her. "I know he's not gonna take it well but who would? He has to know."

"Why?"

"Because he deserves to. And..I want to be with you Rey." 

She froze at that, her whole body growing hot. She placed down the container of food and sighed. "Finn..no."

"Why not? I know you feel the same." he grabbed her hand and she didn't try to pull it away. "Don't you want to be with me, together as a couple?"

"No..yes..I don't know." she exhaled. "I like you Finn, I really really do and I always have but..something about this its just not right. It feels right in my heart, but I know in my mind it's wrong because cheating is wrong."

"It wouldn't be cheating if we were together." he assured squeezing her hand. "Just think about it..you and me together out in the open, no secrets and no regrets."

The thought did seem nice, a relationship that she actually would care about with a person she actually endures. Maybe that's what they should've done in the first place and none of this would've happened. As she sat there thinking about how relieving it would be to be in a good relationship, he kissed warmly at her neck. She closed her eyes leaning into his hot lips. She enjoyed this, and having more of it without worrying about anyone else would be great. He kissed down reaching her collarbone, she leaned back letting him plant kisses all over her chest.

A groan rumbled in her throat, her hands on the back of his neck pushing him lower and lower between her legs. He stripped off her underwear and took her center with his mouth, pleasuring her orally. This was it, this was just how she liked it; being with him. She ran her fingers through his small Afro, pulling his hair. Her hips rolled against him at the sensation of his tongue. It felt so good, he felt so good. Rey was so lost in him that she wasn't physically there anymore, all she could see was white. Then, the front door opened and Ben was staring frozen at the both of them. His eyes in shock, but the rest of his face wasn't pure anger. Finn didn't even realize he was there until she pulled him off her.

It was intimidatingly silent and she didn't like it, so she spoke first. "Ben-"

"You little slut." He hissed.

"Hey don't call her a slut!" Finn defended.

"I don't wanna hear another WORD from you Finn." He hollered waving his finger with his keys jingling in his hand. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Get out."

Finn got up slowly and gathered his things before heading towards the door. He stopped and stared at Ben, then back at Rey. "You don't deserve her." He said before leaving. She could tell it took everything in Bens might not to punch him. He shut the door behind him and looked at her.

Rey didn't know what to say, sorry wasn't going to cut it. She closed her legs bringing her knees to her chest while staring at him, waiting for the silence to be filled because that was worse than him yelling at her. "Say something please." She urged holding her feet.

He didn't, he didn't say anything. Instead he picked up the container of blueberry waffles Finn brought her and threw it at the window. This is when she realized that the silence was better. "What the fuck Rey? What the fuck? Is this why you were defending him last night? Because you were fucking him?" She didn't answer, there were too many questions being asked. "How long has this been going on huh?"

"It isn't an ongoing thing!" She admitted, then realized it kind of was. "Well..okay it is, but it only became constant yesterday. It started last week."

He sat himself down next to her making her think she was gonna get hit, although he's never hit her. He almost did a few times though. "You guys have been fucking each other for more than a week now? Wow..okay." He nodded his head. 

Rey was confused, he seemed angry but she could tell he wasn't. It seemed like an act. Usually he'd break more things and scream to the top of his lungs at her, then go beat Finns ass. "You're taking this a lot easier than I thought you would."

"Yeah I know." He stressed rubbing his hand over his face. "Rey I have something to tell you." 

"..what is it?" 

"I'm having an affair." He confessed looking her dead in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. "It's been going on for months now, and..I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. But I guess we both knew this marriage was a mistake." 

"You've been..cheating on me this whole time? And said nothing?"

"What was I supposed to say?" He shrugged.

"Oh I don't know, 'Rey I don't love you anymore my heart belongs to someone else!' This wouldn't have happened if you had done that, I wouldn't have stressed it I've you've done that." 

"I'm sorry alright? I wasn't sure how to properly deal with the situation. But I'm glad you aren't upset..also Finn? Really? The guy I don't like, it could've been anyone else."

"Ben, you don't like anyone. And I've loved Fi-" she stopped herself realizing what she said. Love? Why would she admit that? She still wasn't sure about it being love exactly. 

"Wait love? You love him?"

"I..I don't know." She shook her head. "What I meant to say was that I've liked Finn for a while now - since I met him to be exact. Whether I knew it then or not, and nothing ever happened between us. Except on thanksgiving when everyone chanted for us to make out and we did..but we were drunk so it wasn't real."

"Yes it fucking was, sometimes when you're drunk the truth comes out. Like it or not, that's the way it is."

"So you're not mad?"

"I am, because it's Finn and I fucking hate him..especially now. But..it's okay, I'm okay."

"Well I'm glad you are," she sat up. "Because Rose is not taking it well at all."

"Obviously, she loves Finn to the point where it's kind of sick. She'll get over it."

It fell silent again as they both relived the moment he walked in on her. It was kind of funny, but also really gross. They both grew uncomfortable in the small amount of time of silence. Rey couldn't believe he was cheating on her the whole time, was that why he stopped having sex with her? And is that why their marriage has been in shambles? He's been thinking of someone else? Then Ben stood up, his lips pursed.

"I guess I can't stop you, so I'll encourage you. Go to Finn. So I can bring over my mistress."

"She doesn't have to be a mistress you know."

He shook his head. "She will always be my mistress, it makes everything sexier."

"..okay. I guess I'll leave then." she stood. "Lemme get dressed."

"Please and can you take your panties with you?"


	5. An End

Finn bobbed his head and snapped his fingers to the music playing through the loud speakers in Poe's apartment, he was taking a shower and loved to blast music while doing so. Makes him smell better he says. It reminded Finn of the old days anyway, when they used to be roommates. The guy was definitely upset with him for cheating on his wife and he's forever going to give Finn hell for it, but he did say he kind of saw it coming. It all just kept going back for to the night on thanksgiving. It always comes back to that it seems. The funny thing about that was Rose was there, and that was before they were together. She was one of the people who encouraged them to make out. But he supposed everyone was too drunk to remember that part, yet they still remember the making out part. It didn't make sense. 

He received a text from Rey saying they needed to talk, that made him worry. What was she going to say? Did Ben do something to her? Did he hurt her? Or convince her to stay with him? So many thoughts, so many wonders. It all just stressed him out. He texted her back asking where and told her he had to speak to Rose first. He hasn't seen her since yesterday and if she was talking to Rey she could talk to him. He wanted to make her better, a little better bout the situation and try not to break her heart about the situation at the same time. Seemed impossible and it might just be. He's already called her like twelve times and she let it ring each time which was brutal. 

"Did she answer yet?" Poe asked coming out of the bathroom in a towel.

Finn shook his head looking down at his phone. "No, and now Rey want's to talk." 

He perked his lips and widened his eyes. "Sounds like girl trouble. Good luck with that." he said going to his room. That was something Finn definitely needed, luck. On both sides of the margin. Rose first, though she would be the most complicated. If she wasn't going to answer his calls, he'd show up at her house and speak to her there. She can't decline his call in the presence of him. She can call the cops however, but she would do that..right? Rose hated him right now but she still loved him.

When he got to her doorstep he noticed she took away the extra key she had under the doormat. Wow, she really thought of everything. But did she think of the windows? He walked away from the doorstep and towards the windows at the side of the house. The one that led to the bathroom was open, lucky for him. He lifted the screen and climbed through. She wasn't home yet, so he'd wait for her in the living room. There was a lot of memories in the house, they have had moments in the past but there was no real feeling behind it. Finn loved Rose but not in the way he loved Rey, he wanted to have sex with Rey not Rose. They've only been married a year and he wasn't into the sex, which was the first sign he knew. But Rose seemed happy, so he didn't argue. He just wanted her to be happy and now she's broken.

He heard the keys jiggle the lock on the other side and quickly crossed his legs and folded his hands to seem normal. The door opened and Rose walked in with grocery bags, she looked different. Her bangs were gone and her hair was out which was rare. She looked good. She jumped when she saw him, then when she noticed it was him she rolled her eyes.

"How'd you get in here?" she asked going to the kitchen, not caring about the answer. 

"The window." he answer following her. "Hey can we talk?"

She placed the grocery bags on the counter and began taking the groceries out. "About what?" 

He helped her, like he used to. "About us..I have to be real with you."

Her eyebrows raised at that and she chuckled. "Real? It wasn't real enough when you decided to cheat on me?"

"Listen," he sighed. "can you look at me..please?" Rose exhaled putting everything down and giving him all of her attention. Her shoulders lifted as if to urge him on so she can continue what she was doing. "I love Rey..I'm sorry I do. I always have and I know I shouldn't have made that promise with you if I did but..I wanted you to be happy." he said quietly. "This whole thing was to make you happy. I know you love me and I'm sorry I don't feel the same..I just couldn't be in a relationship where I was lying to you." 

"So you never loved me? Is that what you're saying?"

"I do love you, just not like I love Rey.." he admitted. "I want to marry her."

"Where is this coming from?! What you're gonna marry me for a year and then suddenly you want to marry another woman? You shouldn't have proposed in the first place Finn. You seriously shouldn't have." she returned back to the groceries showing no interest in continuing the conversation.

"You're right, I am wrong for that. I was trying to do something good but I was really making the situation worse..I'm sorry and you can't forgive me for that." 

"I can't, no." she shook her head. She paused everything and looked at him again. "Look, if you love Rey..do what you gotta do. I'm not here to guide you on the decisions you make in your life. It's just gonna take time for us..to get back to what we used to be you know? Because I still love you..and I'm still...hurting. I need time - away from you, understand?"

"Yes, yes I totally do understand. I just want you to call me when everything is better, when you're ready to go back to being friends. Please because I really do love you."

She put her hand up. "Don't say that..not now."

"I'm sorry..just let me know when you're alright."

"I will, now will you please leave?" 

"Yeah..okay." He left the kitchen and exited the house. Now it was time to speak to Rey, he was nervous because if she would let him down - after this whole scandal..he wouldn't know what to do. He supposed he'd know exactly how Rose would feel, heartbroken. His whole life would crumble down more than it already has. She's his last chance of love.

Finn was glad the whole Rose situation was dealt with, though she sees upset he could tell she does forgive him. One thing about Rose is she's _very_ forgiving for the people she loves, Finn especially. That's just how much she's loves him. But their whole relationship was kind of..odd. They weren't a good match. Obviously Finn wasn't into her but she was very very clingy to him. Not in a strange way, but it was still kind of uncomfortable. Her hands were on him always, but he was hers so he didn't mind it. It was supposed to be that way.

He met up with Rey at a cafe in town. She was sitting patiently at a table, staring at her phone like she was expecting a text from him. Finn tried to read her expression so he could figure out if she was going to let him down or what. But he couldn't get anything from her. He went inside and sat in front of her. She looked up and smiled at him.

"How was the talk with Rose?" She asked first, she always seemed to do that.

"It was good this time. She hasn't called you again, did she?"

"No, no!" She laughed. "I was just hoping everything was okay between you guys."

"Yeah, were good. Um..what did you..wanna talk about?" 

It almost looked like she forgot. "Oh, I uh..I thought about what you said. You know..remember how when you were in my house just a few hours ago? What you said to me on the bedroom, remember that?" 

He thought for a second. "..the confession?" 

"Yes, that. Um..I wanted to let you know that..that um..I love you too." She confessed looking him straight in the eyes. Finn thought he was going to puke from excitement. His whole face was beaming and he straightened his posture.

"Really?"

"Yes..I want this to work. Ben has just told me that he's been having an affair for a while now, so..he's okay with it. It's just Rose that is kind of in the way but you said she's fine right?" 

"Yeah, she's cool. I'm really glad we're doing this Rey. We won't be considered cheaters anymore."

"Well - I mean..we could still _pretend_. It was kind of hot knowing that we could get caught in any second. When Ben walked in I was turned on even more it just wasn't the appropriate situation to feel that way."

"Oh did it? Well you know there are other ways we could get caught for having sex.."

Her eyes lit up. "Finn, are you saying we should-" she stopped herself looking towards the restroom. "I'll meet you there." She quickly got up and sped to the bathroom shutting the door behind her, Finn didn't waste anytime going after her. This would be their first time as a couple. It was exciting. 

He walked in and shut the door behind him, he walked in looking at each stall, there was no one else in there but Rey who was in the biggest stall at the end. It was cracked open. He pushed it open some more and was attacked by Rey who was waiting on the other side of the door. She kissed him hungrily as if to say finally. Her hands all over him trying to take his clothes off. They both parted to take off their pants and under garments eagerly. Once they were off they pushed their lips against one another again, hugging each other tightly. Finn lifted her into his arms, her exposed legs tight on his hips. He walked over and placed her on the baby changing table.

"Wow this thing is sturdy." He noticed before going back to kiss her. She rubbed her center as he entered her thrusting in and out, there was nothing better. Both of them moaned and groaned their audible mutters echoing across the entire bathroom. He kissed her again rolling his hips into hers. "I love you." He whispered between their lips.

She smiled. "I love _you_." She pecked his lips then took him into her hands when he pulled out, stroking him fast. He roared and kissed her mouth with tongue while slipping his fingers between her legs, pleasuring her as she did him. Their eyes rolled behind their heads, if couldn't get any better.

Then it did, as Finn took her from behind. Their hands on the wall to stay balanced. Someone walked into the bathroom. They silenced themselves listening to the person go into a stall. He continued shoving himself into her, making her lose her mind. She tried not to scream but she couldn't help it. She let out a yell at the orgasm that shook her entire body. Then filled yelled as he came and the person in the stall had quickly left the bathroom. But they continued to pleasure one another, at least until the manager kicked them out.


End file.
